Pedaços de Mim
by Xena Cratsy
Summary: Não conseguia odiar Naruto. Não quando os via felizes e isso a fazia feliz e infeliz em medidas iguais. SasuNaru, UA, Sakura POV


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, como é óbvio.

**Nota: **É UA e Sakura POV. É a minha primeira fic de Naruto e acho que a personalidade das personagens ficou meia UA também. Se odiarem comentem. Se gostarem comentem, também.

* * *

_**Pedaços de Mim**_

Tinha cinco anos quando me apaixonei por Sasuke Uchiha.

Começou por ser como uma brincadeira de crianças. Queria andar sempre com ele, falar com ele, brincar com ele, ir a casa dele. Queria que disse-se que eu era a sua namorada e me desse a mão, como os outros meninos faziam. Acima de tudo, queria que sorrisse para mim.

Com o tempo o meu amor cresceu. Passou de uma coisa de crianças para algo verdadeiro e doloroso. Doloroso, porque apesar de andar sempre com ele, ele mal reparava em mim. Verdadeiro, porque eu não podia evitar pensar nele todos os dias. Qualquer coisinha me lembrava ele.

Tive a sorte de andar sempre com ele. Todos os anos, até à faculdade, calhamos na mesma turma. Acho que consegui tornar a minha presença suportável, depois de tanto tempo, porque ele deixou de me olhar friamente, quando me sentava ao pé dele. Pensei que fosse o primeiro passo.

Na faculdade seguimos cursos diferentes: eu medicina, ele gestão empresarial. Ainda assim tínhamos aulas juntos, hora de almoço juntos e intervalos juntos. Continuei a segui-lo. E assisti em primeira-mão à sua mudança. Não em relação a mim, é claro.

Naruto Uzumaki chegou no nosso segundo ano da faculdade e foi para a turma do Sasuke. Não lhe liguei muito, porque o Sasuke não parecia ligar. Ignorei-o, como fazia com toda a gente que o Sasuke ignorava. Não vi o perigo que ele representava para os meus sonhos, até ser tarde demais.

Aconteceu num dia de Inverno. Estávamos a almoçar – eu e o Sasuke – quando ele apareceu e se sentou à nossa frente. Foi ai que reparei nele, realmente. Até àquele momento, só o tinha visto de longe.

Brilhante, foi a primeira coisa em que pensei. A pessoa mais brilhante que já tinha visto. Tudo nele brilhava.

Os cabelos dourados, curtos e espetados para todos os lados, lembravam-me o ouro em bruto, que tinha visto no 'Museu do Metal. Os olhos, grandes e profundos, eram mais azuis que o céu num dia sem nuvens. A pele bronzeada era mel puro, acabado de ser feito pelas abelhas. A cara e o corpo eram absolutamente perfeitos, nem muito femininos, nem muito masculinos. E a face era acabada por três risquinhas, mais escuras que a sua cor de pele e um sorriso deslumbrante.

Ele era muito lindo. Um verdadeiro anjo. Se eu não estivesse absolutamente, enormemente e perdidamente, apaixonada pelo Sasuke, cairia de amores por ele.

A reacção de Sasuke à sua vinda foi, no mínimo, estranha. Em segundos, vi coisas que, em praticamente uma vida, nunca tinha visto acontecer: o corpo dele ficou tenso, como se estivesse nervoso, cerrou as mãos e olhou para os lados, com se tentasse fugir. Por fim – para meu total estarrecimento – suspirou. Baixinho, mas suspirou.

- Então teme. – Disse o loiro, ao mesmo tempo que se sentava. A sua voz era rouca, alegre e profunda. Como se não tivesse nada mais importante para dizer. – Como é que vai a vida?

Foi aí que as minhas suspeitas nascerem verdadeiramente. A última pessoa que tinha insultado o Sasuke, tinha passado duas semanas no dentista, com os dentes todos partidos. Como é óbvio, eu esperava que os dentes brancos e certos de Naruto estivessem a rolar pelo chão, antes de eu ter tempo de piscar os olhos. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

- Pior, agora que apareceste, dobe. – Era a maior frase que o tinha ouvido dizer. E tinha um 'quê' de divertimento nela. Eu não consegui acreditar. Levei várias horas para me mentalizar, que o Sasuke tinha gracejado.

Depois deste dia, passei a reparar mais em Naruto Uzumaki. Honestamente, eu colei-me a ele, o que não foi muito difícil, pois ele e o Sasuke também pareciam colados.

Descobri que partilhavam o quarto. Descobri que jantavam (e passaram a almoçar) juntos. Tinham as mesmas aulas e sentavam-se ao lado um do outro. Os professores já se tinham habituado a deixá-los juntos, quando era necessário fazer algum trabalho. Ouvi o professor de Matemática, Kakashi Hakate, dizer ao professor de Edução Física, Gai Maito, que eram uma óptima dupla. Gai-sensei concordou.

Descobri que o Naruto era uma cara popular. Não como o Sasuke, o sonho de consumo das raparigas, mas aquele tipo de rapaz que se dá bem com toda a gente. Mesmo os delinquentes da escola, como Gaara ou Neji, se davam com ele. Eu era a tapada, por nunca ter reparado nele.

Fiquei a saber, pelas conversas que eles tinham – palavra de honra, nem eu conseguia decifrar todos os 'hns' do Sasuke, mas o Naruto sim – que conheciam a família um do outro. Pelo que percebi, Sasuke tinha passado o ano novo com os Namikaze-Uzumaki e Naruto o Ano Novo com os Uchihas. Estavam a fazer planos para passarem o Carnaval com os Sannin, os padrinhos de Naruto.

Durante toda a minha vida, tinha visto os Uchihas ao longe. Itachi, o irmão mais velho, Mikoto, a mãe e Fugaku, o pai. Tão belos e distantes como o Sasuke. Apresentei-me a eles como 'colega de Sasuke' todas as vezes que nos encontrámos. Sei que esqueceram o meu nome, mal me viraram as costas.

Naruto, por sua vez, falava deles, como se os conhecesse durante a vida toda. O novo namorado de Itachi, Sai, era um cabrão insensível. Tinha de se lembrar de comprar a prenda de aniversário de Mikoto. Fugaku ia ficar contente, ao ver como aquela nova técnica de futebol tinha funcionado.

Comecei a sentir muita, muita, muita inveja.

Naruto tinha tudo o que eu queria: a atenção de Sasuke, as palavras de Sasuke, os gestos de Sasuke, a familia de Sasuke. Mas, o mais importante, o que mais me magoava era que Naruto tinha os sorrisos verdadeiros de Sasuke. Os _verdadeiros_.

Mesmo assim, era impossível odiar Naruto. Ele era simpático e fazia tudo por quem o merecesse. Acabei por tornar-me sua amiga. De verdade. Por muito que discutíssemos, acabávamos sempre a rir. Partilhei com ele toda a minha vida, excepto o Sasuke. Tudo o que me lembrava dele ficou para mim. Mas acabámos por construir laços fortes.

Acabamos a faculdade e foi trabalhar para o hospital. A minha "mestra" era Tsunade Sannin, a madrinha de Naruto e melhor médica do país (mesmo do mundo). Passamos a ter longas conversas acerca dele. Passei a percebê-lo melhor.

Continuei a amiga de Sasuke e de Naruto (mais amiga do segundo do que do primeiro, pois Sasuke mal olhava para mim). Foram ambos trabalhar para a empresa 'Konoha Inc.' sob as ordens de Sarutobi Hiruzen.

A minha vida correu normalmente até ao dia dos meus vinte e três anos. Tomei uma decisão nesse ano. Se continuasse assim, Sasuke nunca olharia para mim como eu queria que olhasse, Então, tempos desesperados, requerem medidas desesperadas.

Passei horas a arranjar-me. Tirei do roupeiro o vestido verde-musgo, que eu nunca pensei em usar. De veludo, alças, pelas coxas, com um decote quadrado, que deixava todo o peito e parte dos seios à mostra.

Maquilhei-me com cores escuras, dando mais atenção aos lábios. Entrancei o meu cabelo e calcei os sapatos de salto alto, que me fariam bolhas nos pés. Pus uma pulseira de prata e o colar, com uma esmeralda solitária, que me tinham dado no Natal.

Não tinha a certeza se o Sasuke ia estar sozinho. Como o esperado, Naruto foi viver com ele. Sabia que Naruto saia todas as sextas à noite, porque eu mesma, de vez em quando saia com ele. Sasuke não costumava ir. Era sexta-feira à noite. Talvez a sorte tivesse do meu lado.

Apanhei um táxi para a zona alta da cidade. Levei comigo lasanha, sopa e uma chave. As comidas favoritas do Sasuke (conquistar um homem pelo estômago) e a chave de sua casa. Não podia bater à porta se lhe queria fazer uma surpresa. Felizmente, Naruto – e amuei durante dias por ter sido ele e não o Sasuke – tinha achado que era bom eu não precisar de bater sempre que lá ia.

Entrei em casa, silenciosamente. Já lá tinha estado muitas vezes, por isso não perdi tempo a apreciar a sua beleza masculina. Dirigi-me para a cozinha, onde pousei a comida. De repente ouvi um gemido indefinível.

O meu coração apertou-se ao pensar que o Sasuke podia estar magoado.

Foi, apressadamente, na direcção da nascente do som. Caminhava em pezinhos dela, graças ao chão alcatifado. Ideia do Sasuke, para não ouvir as andanças do Naruto, enquanto trabalhava.

Cheguei à sala, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia outro gemido, mais rouco e, sem dúvida, de deleite. Parei, paralisada. Não consegui focar à primeira vista e tive de piscar para o meu cérebro processar o que eu estava a ver.

Sasuke estava nu. Era tão belo com eu sempre soube que era: pálido, magro e masculino. A sua pele brilhava, de suor, e o cabelo escorria-lhe até aos ombros. Não lhe via a cara.

Seria uma visão do céu, se ele não estivesse em cima de alguém. Do meu lugar, à porta, via, apenas, pernas entrelaçadas com as brancas e braços a apertar a cintura do moreno. Pernas e braços muito bronzeados. Como mel.

Vi Sasuke mexer os quadris e dois gemidos gémeos ecoaram pela casa. Ouvi sons, semelhantes a rugidos, roucos e profundos e um sussurro, naquela voz, que mesmo morta reconheceria.

- Naruto…

Não senti os soluços a vir. As lágrimas nublaram-me a visão, mas eu não percebi. Os meus braços rodearam-me e, inconscientemente, cravei as unhas na pele. Não senti dor. Nada se podia comparar ao buraco que tinha no peito. Senti-me tonta, pois todas as minhas suspeitas – que eu ignorava tão bem – tinham sido confirmadas.

Eu quebrei, parti, desfiz-me em pedaços. Comecei a gritar sem me aperceber. Na minha mágoa, vi a cabeça do Sasuke levantar e olhar-me espantado. Tinha os lábios inchados e vermelhos e os olhos vítreos. Vi chupões no pescoço.

Depois, debaixo dele, surgiu ouro. Ouro em bruto que reconheceria à distância, por não haver outro igual. Vi Naruto olhar para mim. Vi os mesmos sintomas de pré-sexo que o Sasuke tinha. E a dor aumentou, juntamente com compreensão e ódio. Mas nada superava o coração partido.

Os meus soluços aumentaram e ouvi o começo do meu nome. Tapei os ouvidos e fechei os olhos. Caí de joelhos. Nunca imaginei que a dor sentimental fosse capaz passar a física. Mas era.

- Sakura! – Rouca e profunda. Ouro e céu. Na minha loucura, desejei que morresse. E foi a última coisa que fiz, antes de o mundo se tornar branco e entrar num lugar onde a minha dor diminuiu.

**- X -**

Sonhei com a nossa primeira ida ao cinema. Era feriado e estava calor. Levei um top vermelho e uma mini-saia preta. Queria que reparasse em mim.

Íamos ver o "Senhor dos Anéis: O Regresso do Rei". Não gosto desse tipo de filmes, mas não tive escolha. Foi convidada pelo Naruto, para minha infelicidade. Foi fácil começar a discutir com ele sobre qual era o melhor filme em cartaz. No fim, pedimos ao Sasuke para escolher. Ele escolheu o "Senhor dos Anéis". Escolheu o Naruto.

Naquela altura, justifiquei com a desculpa de que os rapazes preferiam aquele tipo de filme. Mas, mesmo no sonho, senti uma facada no peito e a compreensão inundou-me. Mas o meu sonho-lembrança continuou, mostrando-me o que eu antes não tinha querido ver.

Vi como o Sasuke manobrou os lugares, de modo a ficar ao pé do Naruto. Vi como a sua cabeça se inclinava para o ombro do loiro e como as suas mãos estava sempre a tocar-se. Vi como não olhou para mim uma única vez.

Tínhamos dezassete anos, naquela altura. Tinha acabado de conhecer o Naruto. Estavam juntos há praticamente seis anos. E eu nunca quis ver.

Senti o sonho a dissolver-se. Estava a acordar. Lutei para voltar para o mundo dos sonhos. Mas a realidade atingiu-me sem clemência e a dor voltou.

**- X -**

Acordei com dores de cabeça. Estava deitada em algo fofo, que identifiquei com uma cama, com muito peso em cima de mim. Estava a suar. A temperatura estava absurdamente alta. Quase ri ao pensar que eles me pudessem achar doente.

Olhei em volta. Estava no quarto de hóspedes. Já lá tinha ficado a dormir antes. Conhecia-o. A cómoda estava em frente à cama. A porta estava em frente á janela, que estava à direita do espelho, que estava à esquerda da cómoda. Era pequeno e coberto por tapetes. Eu odiava-o, pois sempre que lá ficava, lembrava-me que o Sasuke estava a dormir num quarto ao lado, sem mim.

Estava pronta – tanto quanto podia – para a dor. Ela veio e suportei-a friamente. Levantei-me e calcei os meus sapatos. Ignorei as confortáveis pantufas de Naruto, que costumava usar. Não queria nada vindo dele.

Talvez precisasse de sofrer mais um pouco. Talvez precisasse de acabar totalmente com a minha tola esperança. Talvez precisasse de uma confirmação definitiva. Só sei que sai do quarto com calma, apoiando-me onde podia, tentando não fazer barulho.

Ouvi a televisão a anunciar o filme da meia-noite. Rumei para a sala. Queria apanhá-los. Mas não sei o que os queria ver fazer.

A luz estava ligada e a cena desenrolou-se diante dos meus olhos. Sasuke estava sentado no sofá, descalço, despenteado e desalinhado. Obriguei-me a não pensar em 'adorável'.

Naruto apareceu, sorrindo e sentou-se na ponta do sofá. Bateu no colo, olhando para o moreno. E Sasuke deitou a cabeça nas pernas dele.

Eu teria dado a minha alma para que ele se deitasse no meu colo com aquele ar de felicidade. Naruto começou a passar os dedos pelas manchas sedosas que eram o cabelo do Sasuke. Sasuke ronronou, satisfeito, e fechou os olhos. O loiro ajeitou-se melhor e começou a falar baixinho.

Normalidade para eles. Tortura para mim. As lágrimas voltaram e virei costas. Sai de mansinho pelas traseiras.

**- X -**

O ar cheirava a vomitado. Como médica aprendi a temer e a respeitar esse cheiro. Vomitar pode dar-nos muitas informações sobre a doença de uma pessoa. Infelizmente, sem precisar de pensar muito, eu sabia qual era a minha.

Ressaca.

Desde os meus anos que vivia mecanicamente. Levantava-me de manhã, trabalhava, voltava a casa e enchia a cara com todo o álcool necessário para uma noite de inconsciência. Como nunca tive grande resistência à bebida, sete cervejas chegavam.

Esta era a rotina da minha vida há duas semanas. Duas angustiantes semanas.

A relação 'Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki' tinha sido anunciada, por eles mesmos, dois dias depois de eu a descobrir, numa festa da empresa. Recebi dezenas de chamadas de amigos e familiares preocupados comigo, às quais não atendi. Tentaram falar comigo no hospital, mas sempre desviei de assunto ou fugi da conversa.

Nem Naruto, nem Sasuke fizeram alguma coisa que indicasse que me queriam ver. Melhor assim.

Não os queria encontrar e ouvir as suas possíveis desculpas, por me terem enganado todo este tempo (vindas do Naruto, pois o Sasuke nunca se desculparia). Não os queria encontrar e ver que me ignoravam. Não os queria encontrar e assistir à sua felicidade. Não os queria encontrar.

Mas era inevitável não ouvir sobre eles. Eram o tema do momento, o 'casal revelação' do ano. Os seus nomes estavam em todas as revistas cor-de-rosa e até as não-cor-de-rosa tinham algo a dizer.

Rumores pairavam no ar. Em dias já tinham arranjado amantes, separações, chantagens, aproveitamentos e lavagens cerebrais. Uma russa, que nunca vi na vida, apareceu a dizer que era casada com o Sasuke. Uma francesa acusou Naruto de ir para a cama com ela e a engravidar, não assumindo o filho. Escândalos, atrás de escândalos, todos eles eficazmente desmentidos.

O meu nome não surgiu no meio de tudo aquilo, o que eu agradeci. Não precisava de mais problemas. Só queria paz. Paz que parecia tão difícil de conseguir.

Tsunade achou que eu não estava apta a trabalhar, ontem de manhã, por isso deu-me folga. Disse-me, expressamente, para ficar em casa a "recuperar". Mentalmente concordei com ela. Só faltava adormecer enquanto cuidava de algum doente.

Assim sendo, vou ficar em "recuperação" durante as próximas duas semanas. Ainda não decidi o que fazer. Talvez uma viagem. Um lugar quente e paradisíaco ou um lugar coberto de neve, rodeado de montanhas. Um lugar longe, onde os meios de comunicação sejam escassos. Parece-me esplêndido.

Estava a fazer os meus maravilhosos planos quando batem à porta. Instintivamente sei quem é.

Instintivamente, porque reconheceria a maneira como bate à porta a milhas de distância. Instintivamente, porque conheço o seu cheiro como se fosse o meu. Instintivamente, porque, independentemente de eu saber ou não que ele se está a aproximar, o meu coração bate sempre mais forte quando ele está ao pé de mim. _Instintivamente_.

A raiva sobe-me à garganta com tanta força que me engasgo. Sinto, mais conscientemente, as milhares de agulhas que rompem a pele do meu coração. Vontade de fugir. Angústia. Desespero. Esperança. Amor.

É impressionante como uma pessoa apaixonada se torna tão cega, ao ponto de ser burra. Mesmo sabendo, com todas as células do meu corpo, que não tinha hipóteses, o meu traiçoeiro coração continuava a dizer-me para ter fé. Talvez… Só talvez algo de bom tivesse acontecido.

As batidas na porta tornam-se mais fortes e insistentes. Levanto-me e, como se caminhasse para o corredor da morte, abro a porta devagarinho.

Sinto vergonha, mal o vejo. Não me olho ao espelho há dias, mas comparada com a sua beleza imaculada, devo parecer uma vagabunda sem casa. O sítio onde moro também não está nas melhores condições. Coraria se não estivesse tão ocupada a tentar decifrá-lo.

Inutilmente. Nunca o consegui e não é agora que isso vai mudar. Mas percebo que está nervoso, pela forma como abre e fecha as mãos. Ele parece não se aperceber desse gesto.

Sasuke entra, sem olhar ao redor, mantendo-se fixado em mim. O órgão estúpido que me dá vida, bate com mais força e sustento-lhe o olhar.

- Precisamos de falar, Sakura. – A sua voz fria não me diz nada. Mas o meu sexto sentido sabe que não é para confessar o seu louco e eterno amor por mim, que está aqui.

- É rápido. – "Não pretendo demorar muito tempo", diz ele, nas entrelinhas. "Não és importante o suficiente para isso".

Aceno, mas não faço nenhum gesto para nos acomodar-mos. Fecho a porta e encosto-me à parede ao lado dela, olhando-o. Faço questão de não mostrar sentimentos. Infelizmente nunca foi tão boa como ele a fazer isso.

De mãos nos bolsos, Sasuke olha-me o começa a falar.

- Conheço o Naruto há seis anos. – Pausa. - Não te sei dizer quando a nossa relação começou. Não sei se foi quando tivemos sexo pela primeira vez, se foi quando fomos viver juntos. Só sei que o amo desde que o vi. – Parou uns segundos. Susti a respiração e, lá bem no fundo, fiquei feliz por serem amados assim, pois eu tinha a certeza de que o Naruto também o amava. Muito no fundo. – Naruto sempre disse que te devíamos contar. O facto de sentires alguma coisa por mim é do conhecimento de toda a gente e ele não te queria dar falsas esperanças. Eu adiei. Não queria ver a tua reacção e os problemas que ela poderia causar.

- Problemas? – Baixinho demais. Mas Uchihas sempre ouviram bem.

- Sim, Sakura, problemas. – Suspirou. – O Naruto considera-te mesmo amiga dele e altruísta com é, penso que seria capaz de acabar comigo para te dar uma chance. Eu sou egoísta demais para pôr em jogo o que me é mais precioso na vida. – Enchi-me de ressentimentos. – Alivia-me que tenhas descoberto da forma como descobriste. Não te vou mentir: sempre te achei irritante, mas acho que mereces ouvir toda a história. Além disso, Naruto não me pararia de chatear se eu não falasse contigo.

Devo ter passado vários minutos calada, pois ele começou a passar o seu peso de uma perna para a outra. Orgulhei-me por conseguir por Sasuke Uchiha desconfortável. Mesmo que não fosse da maneira que eu queria.

- Alguma vez tive alguma chance? – A minha voz estava firme. Já era capaz de olhar para ele sem chorar. Não tinha medo da resposta. Era um começo.

- Não. – Curto e grosso. Suavizou com a frase seguinte. - Provavelmente devia ter-te dito isso do início, mas achei que não me ouvirias.

- Pois não. – Sorri minimamente. – Nos meus sonhos tu amavas-me, Sasuke. Ignoraria qualquer resistência tua, pois tu eras meu. – Parei e fiquei a olhar para ele. O buraco no meu peito tinha diminuído. – Obrigada.

Ele acenou, passou por mim e saiu.

Fiquei bastante tempo, parada a olhar para o vazio, com a mente em branco, sentindo apenas como era bom que a dor tivesse diminuído. Sabia que ela nunca iria desaparecer. Sofreria pelo resto da vida. Mas essa dor seria suportável o suficiente para viver.

Mexi-me como um robô durante o resto da tarde, arrumando o meu apartamento. Se estivesse nas minhas perfeitas condições mentais ficaria chocada pela enorme bagunça que lá se tinha formado. E eu que nunca fora desarrumada.

Voltei ao presente quando entrei no duche gelado. Sabia bem a água a escorrer pelo meu corpo, limpando toda a sujidade, todas as marcas, todos os sentimentos negativos. Analisei, de cabeça fria, tudo o que sabia acerca do homem que amava e cheguei a uma conclusão.

Quando se tratava de Sasuke, eu era meramente estúpida.

Voltei ao meu quarto e tirei do armário a minha mala de viagem cor-de-rosa. Peguei na minha roupa de Verão e enfiei-a lá de qualquer modo. Vesti um vestido, branco com flores turquesa, fino com um sobretudo preto por cima. Calcei as botas pretas e pus os óculos escuros. Meti, dentro da minha pequena carteira, os meus chinelos de dedo. Estava pronta para viajar mal terminasse com todos os meus problemas.

Apanhei o autocarro para casa deles. Deixou-me a uns bons quilómetros, que percorri sem pressa. Bati à porta. Eles eram um _casal_ e não devia haver gente a entrar por sua casa adentro sem avisar.

Naruto atendeu-me, com um sorriso na cara, que desapareceu mal viu quem era. Os seus olhos encheram-se de preocupação, remorsos e pedidos de desculpa. Os meus de lágrimas. Como é que eu podia ter pensado em odiar Naruto? Era impossível! Ele era meu amigo. Mais amigo que o Sasuke.

Toda a minha mágoa desapareceu num passe de mágica. O meu coração bateu com mais força e senti o sangue a aquecer-me partes do corpo que eu nem sabia que estavam geladas. Atirei-me para os seus braços a chorar e ele recebeu-me, mantendo-me dentro do seu calor. O meu último problema estava resolvido. Naruto continuava a ser meu amigo.

Chorei pelo meu coração partido, pela minha burrice, pelos meus sonhos despedaçados. Chorei por mim, pelo Sasuke e pelo Naruto. Chorei de tristeza e de felicidade. Chorei.

**- X -**

"Casamento de Sasuke Uchiha e Naruto Uzumaki anunciado para o próximo dia vinte e oito de Março. Diz-se que a madrinha de casamento será Sakura Haruno, a médica mais conceituada do mundo pelas suas descobertas medicinais e as suas curas milagrosas. Sakura Haruno é amiga dos noivos desde a adolescência e frequentou a mesma faculdade que eles. Espera-se que saia do seu mais recente retiro para comparecer à cerimónia."

Sorri e levei o copo à boca. Sinto o traseiro dormente, por estar tanto tempo sentada. Tiro o chapéu e pouso o copo na mesinha branca. Olho para o azul infinito à minha frente que me lembra o meu melhor amigo. Espreguiço-me, pensando na brilhante ideia que ter um casamento no dia dos meus anos.

É o meu terceiro "retiro", como eles dizem, este ano. É necessário para mim passar um tempo sozinha, depois de uma operação arriscada – esta correndo bem ou não – ou de uma descoberta importante. Tantos flashes e perguntas intrometidas fazem-me mal ao sistema nervoso.

Felizmente não tenho patrões para me pedirem contas e posso escolher os meus próprios horários. É o bom de ser a melhor do meu ramo. Não tenho de obedecer a ninguém e posso tirar férias de tempos a tempos, desde que faça o meu trabalho.

Neste momento, numa ilha privada, quente e deserta, tenho contacto apenas com algumas pessoas em todo o mundo: Naruto e Sasuke, Tsunade e os meus pais. Mais ninguém sabe onde estou e como falar comigo.

Recebi, há duas semanas, uma gigantesca carta do Naruto a contar-me que se vai casar e a pedir-me para ser madrinha de casamento. Dentro de três dias parto para o Japão, onde ajudarei as famílias dos meus amigos a arranjar o noivado.

Tenho a certeza de que consigo arrastar o Naruto e o Sasuke comigo, numa tarde de compras, para mandar-mos fazer os smokings e o meu vestido. Provavelmente eles vão reclamar e dizer que já têm dezenas de fatos e que, se têm mesmo de levar um por estrear, podiam apenas comprar, numa loja qualquer. Mas eu vou levar a melhor, nem que tenha de os aborrecer mortalmente.

Estaria a mentir se dissesse que estou bem. Não estou. O homem que mais amo na vida vai se casar com o segundo homem que mais amo na vida. Dói. Mas aprendi que a minha felicidade vem da felicidade deles e a minha dor diminui graças a isso.

Ando, levemente, por cima da areia, em direcção ao mar. Sorrio, malvadamente, quando penso no presente que lhes posso dar.

E, a paz, que nunca consegui ter verdadeiramente, persegue-me.

**- X -**


End file.
